This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Low back pain afflicts over 45 million Americans each year with health care costs exceeding $80 billion annually. Objective links between low back kinematics, function, and pain expression do not currently exist in spite of the need for more sensitive and improved clinical management. This proposal aims to initiate a program of research to identify pain patterns in the brain associated with low back clinical presentation and biomechanics. Altogether, this effort aspires to improve clinical assessment and management of those suffering from low back pain by understanding the etiology of that pain.